camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Kim
Personality Surprisingly kind for someone of his stature and size and appearance, tends to get extremely angry if any of his friends are touched or insulted, stands up for those he cares about. History Hi! I'm Alec, Son of Iris. I've only been here for a couple days, but I've always known I was a half-blood. My father was always against withholding information, especially from his own kid. I was always told that I was a half-blood, and I was told plenty of stories about my mother, Iris. Dad always had a weird thing for rainbows. He always liked looking at them and would wait for the rain to be over, just to see if one would show up. One day, Dad was out at lunch with a friend when a woman walked by. Instantly, he was transfixed, and absolutely in love with her. He caught up to her and the two started talking as they walked down the street, eventually exchanging contact information so they could meet again. I was born around a year after they met, probably from some accident during a heated night. I grew up being told stories about the Greek gods, being told exactly who I was. I knew that no one would ever believe me if I told anyone, and Dad always told me to keep it secret from everyone. When I was growing up, I wasn't particularly popular. I spent a fair bit of time reading, especially reading stories of the Gods. I mean, who wouldn't be more interested in mythology, knowing that those events really happened. I didn't really do well in school, honestly. Obviously, the ADHD didn't really help, but even then, I still just had a hard time really paying attention in class, had a hard time really doing the work. I never really had many friends, and didn't make any real connections with the other kids in my grade. My twelfth birthday was pretty fun, I guess. I had a bunch of friends over from school. Okay, I had one friend over from school. At least it was that one kid who actually liked me, you know? He was a couple years older than me, and seemed like he cared about me. Especially when we got attacked that day. I guess the scent of two half-bloods was too much for this harpy to resist. As it swooped down, it struck me across the chest, sending me flying back. My friend drew a sword from nowhere, swinging quickly at the harpy. I completely froze up, scared to death of the creature I was seeing. All my life, creatures had been described to me, but seeing a harpy in real life was so much worse than I ever imagined. The claws reached towards me, but out of nowhere, the sword swung down, slamming against the hard claws and pushing them aside. All I could do was back up and try to avoid getting hit. By the time I was able to bring myself to move, my friend had taken the harpy down, and we both watched it disappear in a small cloud of dust.That was when I was given the ring. The one that magically turned into a dagger, but people didn't ever notice the dagger. I didn't really focus too hard on the monster attack, and it only took a few months for me to let the memory fade away into the back of my head. I knew it was a risk, and that the creatures would absolutely find me again. I never formally trained on how to fight or anything like that, but I got by. A lot of scratches, a lot of scrapes, a few broken bones. I managed to pull out a few kills across the years. A Hellhound just before my thirteenth birthday, a pair of Stymphalian Birds a few months after, and, closer to the end of my 8th grade, another Harpy, although I got lucky when I ran into the street and watched it get steamrolled by a truck driving down the street. After telling Dad about my last attack from a Harpy, he decided that it was time for me to move somewhere I could train and learn how to be a proper Half-blood. With my dagger on my finger as a ring, and a bunch of books in my bag, Dad drove me all the way to Camp Half-Blood himself, dropped me off at the front gate and said goodbye for the summer. Powers Offensive # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure rainbows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it can only be up to 2 or 3 times the size of the user. # Children of Iris have the ability to focus an intense beam of prismatic light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive # Children of Iris are able to create a protective dome of rainbows for a short time. # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a large orb made of pure rainbows around an opponent. The orb would successfully imprison an opponent for a short time. The orb is quite durable, but could be broken through with sufficient force. The orb cannot be teleported out of. The target cannot be attacked while the orb is in place, so the power is purely defensive. It can only be used twice in a battle. Passive # Children of Iris can send telepathic messages to their allies and receive their replies. # Children of Iris are stronger whenever a rainbow can be seen in the sky. # Children of Iris heal faster whenever their surroundings are bright, able to absorb the photons and regenerate. Supplementary # Children of Iris have the ability to cause a massive rainbow to crash down in front of them; which can be used offensively, defensively or any other way imagined. # Children of Iris are able to "rainbow" travel, where they can travel into a rainbow and come out somewhere else, similar to an iris message, but instead of only being able to talk, the child of Iris can actually use it to teleport themselves # Children of Iris have the ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. # Children of Iris can bend or shift light particles to create a mirage for a specific time. Since Iris could be considered a light goddess. The mirage will not differentiate from friend or foe. The longer or the greater the mirage is, the more energy is drained. 3 Months After Character is Made # Since their mother was considered a goddess of the sky and sea, her children gain some control over both aspects. They can control the winds to increase their speed and lower that of an opponent’s and move water with their minds if they wish. They can fly and become able to breathe underwater for a moderate time. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Iris are able to create up to 3 semi-living constructs out of pure rainbows to fight for them for a short time, the constructs can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user. They will follow the command of the user and the longer they are kept and the more that are made, the more energy is drained 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Iris have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state a state of pure light with various colors for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks, receive a boost in their already existing photokinetic abilities and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained, nauseated and immobile for a long time and could faint. Traits # Children of Iris usually have outgoing and colorful personalities. # Children of Iris do not need drachmas to send iris messages. # Children of Iris are normally in better moods whenever the sky is clear # Children of Iris often exhibit a fondness for bright colors. Relationships Category:Qwenter Category:Characters Category:Kim Ki-bum Category:Children of Iris